Word Avalanches
Word Avalanches (or Tongue Twisters) are a recurring gag in ''BoJack Horseman''. Often using alliterations, complicated situations, or circumstances are quickly presented in a comical way through monologue or dialogue. Show creator Raphael Bob-Waksberg has admitted that the writers are giving the character Princess Carolyn the tongue-twisting lines more than any others because her voice actor Amy Sedaris "hates them the most." ''[1] The character Courtney Portnoy was also created for this reason.[2] In [[Season 6|'Season 6']], Princess Carolyn's frequent use of tongue-twisters actually becomes relevant to the show's plot, as she realizes that the tongue-twisters amuse and calm Ruthie, and therefore help to stop Ruthie's crying as first seen in [[The New Client|''The New Client]]. Word Avalanches Season 1 Episode: S01E02 Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''In the '90s, we laughed at your antics. Oh, how we laughed. "Ha ha ha," we chortled in rapturous glee. But when you deny the dibs called by our men and women on the front-lines, that is a sick joke, sir. A sick, sick joke, indeed, and you'll forgive if I chortle no longer, for, to me, there is nothing the least bit funny about stealing a meal from Neal McBeal, the Navy SEAL." '''Time: 10:40 Notes: ''' ---- '''Episode: S01E04 Speaker: Virgil Van Cleef Line: "Marvelous! We'll schedule an investor showcase post haste." Time: 16:06 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S01E06 '''Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''All of Tinseltown is at DEFCON 5 until their diabolically displaced D is demonstrably displayed once more. Can we cool it with the alliteration?" '''Time:'' 07:36''' Notes: ---- Episode: '''S01E07 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/BoJack Horseman Line: Princess Carolyn: "You're the new face of Guten Bourbon''!" '''BoJack': "What's Guten Borbon''?" '''Princess Carolyn': "It's an urban german bourbon." BoJack: "Am I just hungover or are you talking like a Muppet?" '''Time: 01:41''' Notes: Episode: '''S01E07 '''Speaker: Todd Chavez 'Line: '"I'm the face of this brand, I'm the man behind the thing, and I'm determined to get the jargon of this german bourbon blurbin'!" '''Time: 10:03''' Notes: ---- Season 2 ---- Episode: '''S02E01 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn 'Line: '"Are you saying the Van Sant camp wants to recant on VanCamp? Because they CAN'T!" '''Time: 21:04''' Notes: ---- 'Episode: 'S02E07 'Speaker: 'Mr. Peanutbutter 'Line: '"I even bought his novelty rap album, The Hank Hippopopalous Hip-Hop Hypothesis!" '''Time: 0''5:50 Notes: Episode: S02E07 Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''Stanky Hanky? Allegations vile and ranky. ''... ''Our main story: ominous and anomalous accusations against Hank Hippopopalous. Who is this anonymous "''Diane Nguyen" and what does she have against our beloved Hippopotamus? Joining me now is Hippopapalous apologist, and armchair sociologist, Cardigan Burke.''" '''Time: 08:18 Notes: ' '''Episode: 'S02E07 'Speaker: 'Mr. Peanutbutter 'Line: '"I even bought his novelty rap album, The Hank Hippopopalous Hip-Hop Hypothesis!" '''Time:'' 0''5'':50''' Notes: Episode: S02E07 Speaker: Amanda Hannity Line: ''"I would love to take down Hippopopalous and finally topple the acropolis of monstrous hypocrisy that ensconces us."'' Time: 11:00 Notes: ' ---- '''Episode: 'S02E08 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: '''"''Let me tell you a story. The year was '''2003, and for some reason, everybody was playing poker all of a sudden. A then-relevant Wilma Valderrama used to host a weekly how-do-you-do and all the stars came out to show off their tricks. There was Lucy Lawless, Lucy Liu, Lori Laughlin, Lisa Loeb, the dog from Fraiser, and at the head of the table? Big money himself, Mr. Peanutbutter. I thought, "Here's a rube." But Lady Luck had other plans.''" '''Time: 12:21''' Notes: Season 3 ---- ---- Season 4 ---- ---- Season 5 Episode: S05E08 Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: '"''These kids will be holding out their hands for FRIENDS! Why grip a Twix when you can Sip-o-wicz?" '''Time: 06:14 Notes: 'Princess Carolyn is distributing ''Emmy screeners to Trick-or-Treaters at the '''1993 Halloween Party. This gag references two shows that debuted in 1993, as well as the popular candy types Twix and Fizz Wiz. Episode: '''S05E08 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: '"''I deserve to be adored by a man, yet here my dreams lie dormant! I don't mean to get mordantly morbid, but I get all adorably adorned to get bored manning doors? No more!" '''Time: 07:34 Notes: ---- ---- ---- Season 6 Episode: '''S06E01 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Mr. Peanutbutter Line: ''' '''Princess Carolyn: "You're telling me your dumb drone downed a tower and drowned Downtown Julie Brown's dummy drumming dum-dum-dum-dum, dousing her newly found, goose-down, hand-me-down gown? '' '''Mr. Peanutbutter: '"That is exactly right." Princess Carolyn: "I'll be right down." '''Time: 8:14''' Notes: ---- Episode: '''S06E02 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Vanessa Gekko Line: ''' '''Gekko: ''"The Fugees are in, and they love fruit, especially Fuji apples, but they're not fans of Fiji water." '' Princess Carolyn: "Fuji for The Fugees, but no Fiji." Gekko: "Marian is a vegetarian, Meagan is vegan, and Carrie and a few other luminaries, like Gerwig and Larson, won't eat dairy." '' '''Princess Carolyn:' "Cloister the oysters, say "ta-ta" to the tartare, make sure there's no feta for Greta or brie for Brie!" '''Gekko: "Perfect."'' Time: 15:20 Notes: ' '''Episode: 'S06E02 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Vanessa Gekko Line: ''' '''Princess Carolyn: "For this gala, Gala apples over Fuji for the Bee Gees I mean, Fugees. But we have to keep their Fujis frigid. Got it." Gekko: "No, their Fijis frigid." '' '''Princess Carolyn': "Right. That's what I meant." '' '''Gekko': "Also, it turns out Marian is pescatarian, and Meagan is no longer vegan, but she is refusing to sit next to Chrissy Teigen and now Carrie eats just dairy." '' '''Princess Carolyn:' "Okay. Marian, pescatarian. Meagan, not vegan, but does hate Teigen. Carrie loves dairy. Got it. Gala for the gala, but Fugees like Fiji and frigid Fuji—''Fiji! Fish!"'' Time: 17:15 Notes: Episode: '''S06E02 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: ''"Did you get the Fijis for the Fugees? Yeah. Is that silly? The Fugees were egregious when they got interviewed by Regis."'' Time:'' ''07:34 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S06E06 '''Speaker: BoJack Horseman Line: ''"BoHo go bye-bye for JoJo Pogo? That's a no-go bro."'' Time: 16:04 'Notes: ' ---- ---- Category:Resources Category:Information Category:Stub Category:Article stubs Category:Quotes Category:Quote Pages in need of quotes